Another Cinderella Story
by Hermione Mania
Summary: Hermione Granger, si penyihir sederhana, bertampang 'biasa', kutubuku, dan anti-Quidditch memendam cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi siapa yang menduga bahwa kisah Cinderella bukan sekedar dongeng pengantar tidur semata?/HarMione Shipper/Rated M/DLDR


**ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY**

**Fic by Hermione Mania**

**Harry Potter Series by J.K Rowling**

**Warning: Kontent dewasa, humor garing, terinspirasi dari film Another Cinderella Story, penulis amatir, _some character-bashing _dan imajinasi yang agak aneh, so Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**Summary:** Hermione Granger, si penyihir sederhana, bertampang 'biasa', kutubuku, dan anti-Quidditch memendam cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi siapa yang menduga bahwa kisah Cinderella bukan sekedar dongeng pengantar tidur semata?

* * *

**Bab 1. KISAH DIMULAI**

**.**

Hermione berjalan menuju kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam dengan muka merengut. Koridor sedang sangat ramai, karena sekarang memang sedang pergantian jam, jadi banyak murid-murid yang memenuhi koridor. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Hermione kesal, melainkan topik pembicaraan yang terdengar di sekitarnya. Bukan hanya di sekitarnya sih, melainkan di setiap penjuru Hogwarts.

Pesta Dansa Hallowen.

Mengejutkan, dua minggu yang lalu, Profesor Dumbledore mengumumkan bahwa akan digelar pesta yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya di Hogwarts, yaitu pesta dansa Hallowen. Pesta dansa! DANSA!

Pastilah seluruh penghuni sekolah (terutama perempuan) histeris saat mendengar pengumuman itu. Kecuali Hermione tentunya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengira Dumbledore akan menggelar perayaan seperti ini. Pesta dansa pertama dan terakhir yang dihadiri Hermione hanyalah pesta dansa Natal di tahun keempatnya. Itu pun hanya karena Hogwarts menjadi tuan rumah Turnamen Triwizard. Hermione bukannya benci dengan pesta dansa, hanya saja ini mempengaruhi waktu belajarnya. Setiap kali di perpustakaan, anak-anak di sekelilingnya pasti membahas tentang pesta. Di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor juga sama saja, di Aula Besar juga iya. Hermione tidak pernah bisa berkonsentrasi ke bukunya _di manapun_. Di kamar? Jangan ditanya, siapa yang tidak tahu mulut bawel si biang gosip Lavender Brown dan Parvati Patil. Tiap malam kerjaan mereka sibuk membahas gaun pesta, _make-up_, model rambut, dan (tentu saja) pasangan dansa. Apa mereka tidak sadar tahun depan mereka akan menghadapi ujian N.E.W.T?

Tapi keputusan Dumbledore untuk mengadakan pesta langka ini dianggap wajar. Sejak berita mengenai kembalinya Kau-Tahu-Siapa beredar, dunia sihir seolah berkabung setiap hari. Semua penyihir selalu dilanda cemas, takut-takut Pangeran Kegelapan akan muncul di depan pintu rumah mereka. Daily Prophet memberitakan hal ini setiap hari karena Kementerian Sihir _akhirnya_ percaya juga bahwa Kau-Tahu-Siapa sudah kembali. Mungkin karena melihat _mood_ murid-muridnya yang agak buruk, Profesor Dumbledore berinisiatif memberikan sedikit penyegaran dan hiburan untuk seluruh penghuni Hogwarts dengan menggelar pesta dansa Hallowen.

Hermione masuk ke kelas dan langsung menuju kursinya yang biasa. Kedua sahabatnya sudah ada di sana. Seperti biasa Hermione duduk di antara Harry dan Ron.

"Hei, Mione!" Harry menyapanya, tersenyum lembut. Hermione balas tersenyum. Seperti biasa, jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih kencang setiap kali bertatapan dengan mata hijau jernih itu.

"Hei!"

"Gimana Aritmancy?" tanya Harry kasual.

"Menyenangkan seperti biasanya. Tadi Profesor Vector membahas rumus perhitungan untuk segitiga. Aku heran kenapa teori-teori perhitungan Penyihir sangat susah, padahal kan rumus yang dibuat oleh Muggle jauh lebih gampang. Tadi aku memperkenalkan Phytagoras pada Profesor Vector, kelihatannya sih dia terkesan. Masa harus memakai lima belas rumus cuma untuk mencari panjang sisi miring segitiga. Aku tidak percaya bahasan ini baru dipelajari di tahun keenam. Kan pas di sekolah dasar Muggle kita sudah mempelajari itu. Lagipula─"

"Bisa ngomong dengan bahasa manusia gak sih?" Ucapan Hermione langsung terpotong oleh komentar malas Ron. Mata Hermione memicing.

"Aku tidak ngomong denganmu, kok. Kan aku cerita ke Harry!" Jawab Hermione pedas, membuat Ron sedikit meringis. Harry hanya terbatuk untuk menyembunyikan tawanya. Mata Hermione menyipit melihat Harry.

"Whoa, whoa. Aku tidak ikut-ikutan," Harry mengangkat kedua tangannya. Hermione mendesah.

"Jadi, Hermione," Ron memulai percakapan, "Kau datang sama siapa ke pesta dansa nanti?"

Hermione sedikit tegang mendengar pertanyaan itu. Jujur saja, dia sama sekali belum mendapatkan pasangan. Tapi sampai sekarang dia belum bilang apa-apa kepada dua sahabatnya. Hermione melirik Harry yang juga menunggu jawabannya. Dia jadi deg-degan, bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Iya, Mione. Kau pergi dengan siapa? Ron kemarin sudah diajak Lavender. Aku akan pergi dengan Katie," kata Harry, masih menunggu jawaban Hermione.

Pandangan mata Hermione sedikit meredup mendengarnya, "Katie?"

Harry menghembuskan napas panjang sambil melirik Ron. Hermione mengalihkan matanya ke Ron. Ron mau tak mau menjawab.

"Kau tahulah, Ginny kan pacaran dengan Dean sekarang. Pastinya mereka akan pergi bersama-sama ke pesta dansa," jelas Ron. "Sabar ya, sobat. Katie cantik kok, dia itu salah satu cewek populer di Hogwarts."

Ron menepuk lengan Harry, memberi semangat, sementara Harry hanya tersenyum miris. Hermione diam. Perutnya bergejolak menyakitkan. Jadi tinggal dia sendiri yang tidak punya pasangan. Dan Harry, dia akan ke pesta dengan Katie Bell. Hermione tersentak saat merasakan tepukan di pundaknya.

"Kau pergi dengan siapa, Mione? Kau belum cerita-cerita pada kami," tanya Ron. Hermione berusaha menampilkan muka ceria.

"Rahasia," jawabnya sok misterius.

Harry dan Ron mengerang frustasi mendengar jawabannya. Hermione memang tidak pernah cerita ke mereka tentang pasangannya ke pesta (karena memang belum ada). Mereka paling sebal kalau sahabat cewek kesayangan mereka ini mulai bertingkah sok misterius.

Hermione tertawa pelan melihat tingkah mereka, meskipun sebenarnya dia ingin menangis. Rasanya seperti _deja vu_. Sama seperti tahun keempat, baik Harry atau Ron tidak ada yang berniat mengajaknya jadi pasangan pesta. Sama seperti tahun keempat, Hermione juga merahasiakan dengan siapa dia akan pergi ke pesta. Bedanya, kalau dulu dia sudah diajak Viktor Krum, kalau sekarang dia bahkan belum mendapatkan pasangan. Bukannya tidak ada yang mengajaknya. Beberapa hari yang lalu Keeper tim Quidditch Gryffindor, Cormac MacLaggen, mengajak Hermione jadi pasangannya. Tapi Hermione tahu cowok itu brengsek, jadi, _No! _

Hermione melirik Harry. Matanya panas mengingat Harry akan pergi dengan Bell. Katie Bell memang gadis tahun ketujuh yang cantik, populer, dan bintang Quidditch sekolah. Harry pastinya tidak akan malu menggandeng Katie Bell di lengannya ke pesta. Hermione tidak bicara apapun lagi, sampai Profesor Snape masuk ke kelas pun, dia berusaha berkonsentrasi ke pelajaran.

Hermione memang menyukai Harry. Mungkin sejak tahun ketiga, sejak mereka berpetualang bersama-sama menyelamatkan Buckbeak dan Sirius. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak berani menunjukkannya di depan Harry. Hermione sangat takut penolakan, dia takut ditolak. Ini adalah kelemahan yang terbesar dalam hidupnya. Hermione Granger si jenius dan brilian tidak lebih dari seorang gadis yang selalu hidup dalam ketakutan. Dia paling takut kegagalan. Sejak kecil dia selalu takut. Takut jika dia tidak punya teman, takut teman sekolahnya tidak menerimanya, takut mengecewakan orang tuanya. Menjadi gadis percaya diri, cerdas, pecinta buku, dan rajin belajar hanyalah topeng sempurna untuk menutupi semua ketakutannya.

Apa kata orang-orang kalau tahu Hermione Granger tidak sepercaya diri seperti yang terlihat?

Ketakutan itulah yang membuatnya menutup rapat-rapat perasaannya. Menjadi sahabat Harry sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Masih untung ada seseorang seperti Harry dan Ron yang mau berteman dengannya. Dia tidak boleh mengharapkan lebih. Tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit. Dia hanya bisa bersikap seperti sahabat buat Harry. Hermione tahu Harry hanya menganggapnya seperti adik. Lagipula, Hermione bukanlah tipe gadis yang disukai Harry dalam hal romantis. Hermione ingat gadis-gadis yang pernah menarik perhatian sahabatnya ini.

Pertama Cho Chang, gadis oriental cantik berkulit eksotis. Siapa lelaki yang tidak tertarik dengan gadis Cina itu? Dia cantik, jago Quidditch, berdarah murni, otaknya cerdas, dan penampilannya anggun. Dan yang kedua, Ginny Weasley, adik sahabat Hermione yang satunya. Satu sekolah juga tahu Ginny adalah salah satu gadis paling populer di Hogwarts. Dia juga Chaser yang hebat, kulitnya sangat indah, dan rambutnya juga cantik. Banyak pria di sekolah yang mengejar-ngejarnya dan mengidamkannya.

_Termasuk Harry_, pikirnya getir.

Jelas Hermione sudah kalah sejak awal. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa menarik perhatian Harry seperti mereka. Dia hanyalah gadis sederhana, berambut semak lebat, anti-Quidditch dan kutubuku. Dia bukan tipe gadis yang disukai Harry, yang cantik, berambut panjang indah, jado Quidditch, dan populer di kalangan pria. Tapi dia termasuk beruntung, karena cuma dia satu-satunya gadis yang bisa dekat dengan Harry dan terlibat langsung dalam hidup Harry.

"Sekarang, berdiri dari kursi kalian. Hari ini kita akan mencoba untuk duel berpasangan. Kukira tidak ada salahnya untuk melihat sampai dimana kemampuan kalian dalam duel. Itu pun kalau kalian bisa memegang tongkat dengan benar," suara licin Snape membangunkan Hermione dari lamunannya. Hermione hampir mendengus melihat Snape berbicara sambil menatap ke area murid-murid Gryffindor. Mulut Snape mencibir merendahkan saat melihat Neville dan matanya menyipit sedikit saat melihat Harry.

Meskipun sarat ejekan, namun perintah Snape disambut antusias baik oleh Gryffindor maupun Slytherin. Yup, mereka satu kelas dengan Slytherin. _Menyenangkan sekali,_ gerutu Hermione dalam hati. Hermione semakin kesal saat Snape memasangkannya dengan si Pansy-Sapi-Parkinson. Dia menengok sekeliling dan merengut sebal melihat Harry berpasangan dengan Ron.

"Ckck, Granger, kenapa? Mengharapkan Potty dan Weasel di sini? Takut ya melawanku?" Sapi-Pesek-Parkinson mencibir sinis padanya, persis seperti Snape tadi. Hermione mendengus. Kenapa semua Slytherin terlihat mirip ketika mencibir. Apa penghuni 'kandang' ular ini tidak pernah tahu yang namanya 'senyum tulus'?

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Parkinson. Memangnya kau bisa mengalahkanku tanpa _Ferret_-Malfoy dan preman-premannya?" Hermione balas mengejeknya malas.

Dengan penuh kepuasan, Hermione menyaksikan muka Parkinson memerah marah. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Parkinson melemparkan kutukan pertamanya.

"_Expelliarmus."_

Hermione melambaikan tongkatnya ringan, melemparkan mantra _Protego_ secara nonverbal. Mantra Parkinson langsung berbelok dan menabrak lantai. Hermione menyeringai, membuat lawan duelnya terlihat semakin marah.

"_Stupefy." _Lagi-lagi mantra Parkinson hanya menabrak lantai batu, mukanya berkerut serius. Dalam hati dia mengutuk Snape yang memasangkannya dengan Granger. Meskipun Darah Lumpur, Parkinson harus mengakui Granger bukan tandingannya. Granger terlalu kuat untuknya. Tapi Parkinson tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, mana mau dia dipermalukan oleh cewek yang darahnya lebih lebih kotor daripada miliknya.

Kening Hermione mengernyit melihat Parkinson yang melemparkan mantra secara membabi-buta. Meskipun dia dengan gampang menangkisnya, tapi tetap saja membuatnya capek. Perhatian Hermione mendadak teralihkan ketika dari sudut matanya ia melihat Harry tertawa riang dengan Parvati. Harry sudah berganti lawan duel dengan Parvati Patil, sementara Ron dengan Lavender. Dia melihat Harry berduel sambil mengobrol dengan Parvati. Hermione juga bisa melihat Parvati memandang Harry dengan penuh kagum, tatapannya malu-malu dan menggoda, sama seperti tatapan yang diberikan hampir semua populasi perempuan di Hogwarts kepada Harry. Hermione terpaku di tempatnya tanpa menyadari kilatan mantra yang datang ke arahnya.

"Akh!"

Hermione terkejut dan meringis kesakitan saat mantra Parkinson memukul dadanya. Dia tidak tahu mantra apa yang dipakai Parkinson, tapi itu cukup kuat untuk membuatnya terpelanting jatuh ke lantai. Hermione mengernyit kesakitan, dadanya nyut-nyutan dan terasa panas. Dia memandang Parkinson dengan marah. Jelas kutukan itu cukup berbahaya dan gadis ular ini tidak ragu-ragu menggunakan kutukan berbahaya seperti ini di kelas. Hermione berdiri, mengabaikan rasa nyeri di tulang rusuknya. Matanya segera mencari Profesor Snape yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikan mereka.

"Aww, kenapa Darah Lumpur? Hilang fokus?" Suara tawa mengejek Parkinson membuat Hermione naik darah. Tiba-tiba senyum kemenangan muncul di wajah gadis Slytherin itu, seakan-akan baru tersadar akan sesuatu. Hermione merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ahaaa! Kau cemburu ya melihat Potty mesra-mesraan dengan Patil?" Parkinson terkikik geli melihat raut muka Hermione yang pucat seketika.

"Jangan asal bicara, Sapi-Pesek! Hanya karena aku jatuh sekali, bukan berarti kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah. Lihat? Tongkat sihirku masih ada di tangan, jadi aku belum kalah," Hermione balas tersenyum menyindir, mengabaikan kalimat Parkinson sebelumnya.

Tapi Parkinson tidak terpengaruh oleh ejekan Hermione. Dia malah terkikik semakin keras, membuat beberapa orang menoleh ke arah mereka, membuat Hermione panik.

"Granger suka sama Potty! Granger suka sama Potty!" Hermione semakin panik karena suara Parkinson semakin keras, bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar? "Granger suka sama Potty! Granger─"

_Levicorpus! _ batin Hermione, mengarahkan tongkatnya ke Parkinson dan melemparkan mantra pertama yang melintas di otaknya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar menggunakan mantra yang tertulis di dalam buku Pangeran Berdarah Campuran. Padahal dia sudah bertekad tidak ikut-ikutan Harry untuk menggunakan mantra apapun dari buku misterius itu.

Tapi Parkinson langsung menunduk begitu mantra keluar dari tongkat Hermione. Mantra Hermione langsung melewati Parkinson dan mengenai target yang –sangat- salah. Mendadak seisi kelas terdiam dan menoleh ke arah mereka. Hermione ternganga. Parkinson ternganga.

Profesor Snape meronta-ronta di udara. Tubuhnya seolah tergantung oleh tali tak kasat mata di langit-langit kelas. Kaki di atas, kepala di bawah. Tongkatnya terjatuh ke lantai dan Snape hanya bisa melotot tajam pada si 'tersangka'. Rambut berminyak Snape melambai-lambai di udara, hampir menutupi muka garang Snape. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam dalam keterkejutan, tiba-tiba kelas jadi gaduh oleh suara tawa. Tentu saja yang paling geli melihat pemandangan langka ini adalah Gryffindor, sementara Slytherin, meskipun merasa geli melihatnya, namun tidak tertawa secara terang-terangan. Harry dan Ron menutup mulut dengan tangan, tubuh mereka gemetar karena tertawa. Snape? Jangan ditanya lagi, mukanya sudah keunguan karena marah luar biasa.

"Diam!" Gelegar Snape dengan dingin.

Sontak semuanya langsung terdiam. Bodoh kalau mereka masih ada yang berani tertawa, sama saja cari mati.

"Miss Granger, patahkan kutukan ini sekarang juga!" Snape menekankan kata demi kata, nada suaranya menjadi lebih dingin dan mengancam.

Hermione masih terpaku di tempatnya. Jujur saja, dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan kutukan itu. Bahkan dia lupa mantra apa yang tadi digunakannya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang. Kalau saja mantranya kena Crabbe atau Goyle, dia pasti tidak akan setakut ini. Tapi ini Snape! Severus Snape! Rasanya dia mau berlari dari kelas dan kabur dari sekolah. Snape tidak dikenal sebagai guru baik hati, penyayang, dan pemaaf, bukan?

_Tamat riwayatku sekarang... _

"Aku...aku...Profesor...emmm..." Hermione terbata-bata, keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningnya.

"Sekarang. Miss. Granger." Suara Snape semakin dingin, Hermione mau menangis rasanya. Otaknya mulai menggali ingatan, mencari-cari mantra yang tepat untuk mematahkan efek kutukannya tadi.

"_Finite Incantatem," _gumamnya pelan, dan...

BUKKKK!

Snape terbanting keras di lantai. Hermione memejamkan matanya. Kali ini dia benar-benar dalam masalah. Tadi menggantung profesor di langit-langit, sekarang malah membantingnya ke lantai. Beberapa murid harus menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat dengan tangan, menahan tawa. Snape langsung berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Hermione. Hermione benar-benar dalam masalah sekarang.

"Profesor, itu...anu..." Hermione bingung harus bilang apa. Sementara itu raut muka mengejek Malfoy, Parkinson dan anak-anak Slytherin lainnya semakin memperburuk semuanya.

"Tujuh puluh lima poin dari Gryffindor," ucap Snape datar. Mata Hermione membulat, belum pernah dia mendapatkan pengurangan poin sebanyak itu. Tapi tampaknya teman-teman seasramanya sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan pengurangan poin yang fantastis itu, mereka menganggap poin itu tidak seberapa dibanding suguhan langka tadi. Kapan lagi menyaksikan secara _live_ adegan dimana anak emas mereka menggantung Snape terbalik di langit-langit?

"Datang ke kantorku pukul enam nanti untuk mendiskusikan tentang detensimu. Kelas bubar!" Tanpa bicara apapun lagi, Snape langsung berbalik ke meja guru, meninggalkan Hermione yang masih berdiri terpaku dengan mulut menganga.

_Tujuh puluh lima poin dan detensi? Aku benar-benar dalam masalah besar sekarang._

0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya kasar, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam lagi. Dia sudah berdiri di depan kantor Profesor Snape untuk 'mendiskusikan' detensinya.

_Yah, seolah-olah kelelawar itu bisa diajak berdiskusi._ Gerutu Hermione dalam hati.

Memantapkan tekad dan mengumpulkan sisa-sisa keberanian Gryffindor yang dimilikinya, Hermione mengetuk pintu kayu hitam di depannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, suara dingin tanpa emosi menjawab dari dalam ruangan.

"Masuk,"

Hermione mendorong pintu kantor dan masuk ke dalam. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah rak-rak penuh toples dan buku. Profesor Snape duduk di depan mejanya. Hermione memandang sekeliling ruangan. Terakhir kali dia masuk ke dalam sini adalah di tahun keduanya. Saat itu dia ke sini untuk mencuri bahan-bahan ramuan Polijus. Hermione nyaris meringis mengingatnya. Kalau saja Snape tahu bahwa dia yang merampok bahan ramuannya, dia pasti sudah didepak dari Hogwarts. Apalagi ramuan yang dibuatnya itu merupakan ramuan ilegal alias dilarang.

"Ah, lima poin dari Gryffindor," kata Snape datar. Hermione terbelalak. _Apa lagi salahku?_

"Kau telat dua menit, Miss Granger," kata Snape lagi seolah tahu isi pikirannya.

_Bukan hal yang mengagetkan kalau memang dia tahu isi pikiranku. Snape itu ahli Legilimens! _Hermione melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 18.02.

Hermione menarik kursi di seberang meja Snape dan duduk. Profesor Ramuan mengalihkan pandangan ke kumpulan perkamen di depannya, tampaknya dia sedang memeriksa esai para murid. Sesekali Hermione melihat kening Snape berkerut kesal saat membaca perkamen di tangannya dan langsung menuliskan angka berbentuk bulat di pojok kanan perkamen. Hermione sedikit penasaran esai siapa yang dapat nilai nol itu. Selama sepuluh menit mereka tetap seperti itu. Hermione juga tidak ingin memecah keheningan lebih dulu. Setelah mengoreksi beberapa esai, Snape meletakkan pena bulunya di meja dan menatap Hermione. Punggung Hermione langsung tegak, pikirannya was-was, siap menerima yang terburuk.

"Meskipun tadi kau membuatku cukup terkesan dengan mantra noverbalmu, tapi tetap saja tindakan kekanak-kanakan tadi tidak bisa dibiarkan lebih lanjut. Mempermalukan Profesor di depan kelas seperti tadi sangat tidak bisa ditoleransi, Miss Granger," ujar Snape tanpa basi-basi.

_Kekanak-kanakan? _Batin Hermione jengkel.

"Dan sekarang, aku tidak akan berpanjang lebar lagi. Aku sudah menentukan detensi apa yang tepat untukmu," kata Snape licin, dan Hermione semakin was-was dibuatnya. Khawatir karena ini adalah detensi pertamanya dengan Snape.

Tapi Hermione sangat yakin detensinya tidak akan sama seperti detensi profesor lainnya. Ini Snape yang sedang kita bicarakan! Dia satu-satunya guru Hogwarts yang dengan senang hati memanfaatkan peluang apapun untuk membuat Gryffindor 'menderita'. Dan Hermione pun tahu, kutukan yang digunakannya tadi bukan kutukan sembarangan. Kutukan itu adalah kutukan paling bersejarah bagi Snape. Karena, menurut cerita Harry, James Potter dan geng Marauder-nya pernah mempermalukan Snape dengan kutukan yang sama di depan banyak orang. Ditambah lagi Hermione Granger adalah Gryffindor, sahabat Harry Potter, mesin poin berjalan yang selalu membuat Gryffindor menang Piala Asrama, dan Nona-Sok-Tahu-Segala. Pastinya Snape akan memanfaatkan ini sebagai ajang balas dendam menyenangkan buat si _Insufferable Know-It-All._

"Kau lihat di pojokan situ?" Snape menunjuk sudut kantornya. Mata cokelat Hermione terbelalak saat mengikuti arah telunjuk Snape.

Di pojok kantor, terdapat puluhan kuali-kuali kotor yang sudah berkerak-kerak, kotornya minta ampun. Jadi itu detensinya?

"Hukumanmu adalah membersihkan kuali-kuali itu sampai mengkilap dan menyortir bahan-bahan ramuan di atas meja itu-" Snape menunjuk meja besar di pojok lain ruangan, "-ke dalam toples-toples yang sudah diberi label. Karena kau ini dikenal sebagai 'Penyihir Terpintar di Zamanmu' (suara Snape sekarang sarat sindiran), pastinya bukan hal sulit untuk mengidentifikasi bahan-bahan itu."

Hermione menatap Snape tak percaya. Kenapa pria ini begitu kejam? Sebenarnya dulu ibunya mengidam apa waktu hamil? Baru saja dia ingin membuka mulut, Snape mendahuluinya.

"Tanpa. Menggunakan. Sihir."

Tinju Hermione mengepal, "Sir..." hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya.

"Besok jam delapan malam kau akan memulai detensimu. Tapi hukumanmu bukan itu saja. Tepat pukul dua belas malam, aku akan memeriksa pekerjaanmu lagi dan aku akan memberitahu detensi ketigamu," Snape tersenyum penuh kemenangan meyaksikan mata Hermione yang semakin membulat.

_Tiga detensi? Apa dia gila? Tapi tunggu dulu, besok malam? Itu kan..._

"Profesor, besok malam kan pesta dansa Hallowen!" Hermione tanpa sadar berteriak keras. Bibir Snape melengkung sinis.

"Ya, betul sekali. Ingatanmu memang bagus, Miss Granger. Tidak heran kau jadi anak emas Gryffindor. Sekarang, kau boleh ke Aula Besar. Aku yakin teman-temanmu sudah menunggumu."

Tanpa bicara apapun lagi, Snape kembali berkonsentrasi ke perkamen-perkamen yang masih bertumpuk di depannya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Hermione akhirnya mengerti kenapa Harry teramat sangat membenci pria-kelelawar-rambut-berminyak-hidung-bengkok ini. Severus Snape memang benar-benar mimpi buruk. Dan mencari masalah dengannya lebih dari sekedar mimpi buruk.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Petir menggelegar di antara awan-awan kelabu. Hujan mengguyur bumi dengan sangat deras seolah air sedang ditumpahkan dari ember. Hermione menarik jubahnya lebih erat membungkus tubuhnya. Mata cokelat karamelnya menatap pemandangan suram di depannya. Saat ini dia sedang duduk di balkon menara Astronomi, tempat yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi tempat tongkrongan favoritnya hampir setiap sore. Dia suka menyendiri di sini, jauh dari keramaian, bisa membaca buku sepuasnya tanpa diganggu siapapun. Tempat ini sepi, karena menara Astronomi hanya digunakan saat malam hari. Tatapannya terpaku ke depan, menatap dataran tinggi Skotlandia yang gelap karena tertutup kabut. Sekarang sudah akhir Oktober, artinya sudah musim gugur dan sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin. Dan Skotlandia, sebagai salah satu daerah paling dingin di Britania Raya, pastinya menjadi tempat yang paling sering diguyur hujan deras.

Tangan Hermione menelusup ke kantong jubahnya, mengeluarkan sebuah gelang emas berornamen batu rubi merah yang sangat cantik. Gelang ini hadiah dari orangtuanya. Baru dikirimkan tadi pagi lewat Athena, burung hantu cokelat miliknya. Orangtuanya mengirimkan gelang ini sebagai pelengkap untuk penampilannya di pesta dansa. Tidak hanya gelang, ibunya mengirimkannya sebuah topeng keemasan indah untuk pesta nanti malam. Yup, pesta dansa Hallowen memang bertema pesta topeng. Tapi gelang dan topeng itu tidak berguna lagi sekarang. Hermione tersenyum miris, mengingat dia punya detensi nanti malam.

Sejak semalam, dia berusaha menghindari Harry dan Ron karena takut mereka akan bertanya tentang detensinya. Hermione hanya tidak ingin melihat tatapan kasihan mereka. Dia tidak mau menyebabkan lebih banyak masalah gara-gara Harry dan Ron yang marah dan menyerbu ke kantor Snape karena dia tidak bisa ikut ke pesta. Lagipula Hermione tidak rugi apa-apa kok, dia tidak punya pasangan, jadi percuma juga pergi ke pesta.

Memikirkan pesta membuat Hermione merasa sedih. Tapi setidaknya dia tidak harus melihat Harry berdansa dengan gadis lain. Setidaknya membersihkan kuali-kuali berkerak akan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari hal-hal yang membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan. Dia hanya tidak sanggup dan tidak siap bertatap muka dengan Harry malam ini. Menyaksikan Harry yang dengan gagah dan tampan memakai jubah pestanya, memeluk gadis lain dan menari riang di lantai dansa hanya akan membuatnya menangisi diri sendiri.

"Merlin, kenapa hidupku begitu kacau!" Hermione menggumam pelan, memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar di pilar kayu.

Seandainya dia punya keberanian untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada Harry, pasti dia tidak akan pusing begini. Tapi tidak, dia masih pengecut untuk berterus-terang pada sahabatnya itu. Lagipula, Harry juga tidak akan menerima pernyataan cintanya, bukan? Kalau pun Harry menerimanya, pasti itu hanya sekedar membuat Hermione merasa tidak malu, atau hanya karena kasihan, dan itu bahkan akan jauh lebih buruk daripada ditolak. Karena jelas Harry Potter bukan pemuda sembarangan.

Harry Potter adalah idola semua gadis saat ini. Dia adalah _Sang Terpilih_. Belum lagi posisinya sebagai Kapten Quidditch dan Seeker terbaik Gryffindor membuat pesonanya tak tertolak. Ditambah dengan parasnya yang tampan, mata hijau cemerlangnya yang tajam, tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap dan berbentuk bagus berkat latihan Quidditchnya. Di mata para gadis, Harry Potter adalah _hero_, pangeran berkuda putih yang bertindak sebagai penyelamat dunia. Siapa yang tahan dengan pesonanya? Semua gadis ingin menjadi _Princess_-nya Harry. Berharap mereka akan ikut terkenal sama seperti pangeran mereka.

Tentu saja Hermione menyukai Harry bukan karena itu. Dia sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak tahun ketiga mereka. Sejak Harry masih seorang anak lelaki kurus, berlutut menonjol, berpenampilan berantakan yang selalu mengerjakan PR di saat-saat terakhir. Awalnya dia mengira perasaannya hanya cinta monyet, saat itu dia masih seorang gadis kecil yang baru beranjak remaja. Tapi semakin lama perasaan itu semakin berkembang dan Hermione tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tidak ada satu pun buku yang bisa membantunya.

Hermione masih duduk di balkon sampai jam setengah delapan malam. Dia masih punya waktu setengah jam sebelum memulai detensinya. Hujan deras berubah menjadi gerimis. Hermione mendongak ke langit untuk melihat bintang, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang terlihat karena awan-awan hitam menutupi langit dengan sempurna. Beberapa menit kemudian, Hermione bangkit dari duduknya, menepuk-nepuk jubahnya yang sedikit kotor kena debu, lalu meninggalkan menara favoritnya itu. Dia berjalan ke ruang bawah tanah, menuju kantor Snape. Untung saja dia tidak berpapasan dengan satu murid pun selama perjalanan. Tentu saja, semua orang sedang di asrama masing-masing, berdandan, dan bersiap-siap untuk ke pesta dansa.

_Dan di sinilah aku, berjalan ke bawah tanah untuk menghadapi kuali-kuali kotor, _Hermione mendengus.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian dia sampai di depan kantor Profesor Ramuan. Hermione masih terbiasa menyebut Snape dengan 'Profesor Ramuan', meskipun sekarang Snape beralih posisi jadi guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Hermione sempat bertanya-tanya, kenapa Snape betah sekali nongkrong di ruang bawah tanah yang pengap dan suram seperti ini? Bahkan Profesor Slughorn, profesor Ramuan yang sekarang, tidak mau berlama-lama di tempat ini dan lebih memilih berkantor di tempat yang lebih _ceria_.

Hermione mengetuk pintu dan langsung masuk begitu mendapat balasan dari dalam. Begitu masuk kantor, Hermione agak terpana melihat Snape memakai busana yang agak bagus, meskipun masih didominasi oleh warna hitam. Dan melihat topeng perak yang tergenggam di tangannya, Hermione langsung tahu bahwa Snape berniat pergi ke pesta Hallowen. Dia mengumpat dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya kelelawar ini menyuruhnya membersihkan kuali karatan sementara dia sendiri akan bersenang-senang di pesta. Tapi melihat kostum Snape sekarang dan topeng peraknya, dia tidak terlihat seperti mau ke pesta. Di mata Hermione, Snape terlihat seperti Pelahap Maut yang siap pergi misi, membunuh entah siapa di luar sana. Hermione bergidik saat teringat pertemuannya dengan Pelahap Maut di Kementerian Sihir beberapa bulan lalu. Kostum hitam dan topeng perak Snape lagi-lagi mengingatkannya akan malam mengerikan itu.

"Ah, Miss Granger, datang lima menit lebih cepat. Kurasa patut dihadiahi lima poin untuk Gryffindor," Snape berkata datar tanpa emosi seperti biasanya, "Silahkan mulai bekerja. Jangan lupa, tengah malam nanti kau masih akan diberitahu detensi ketigamu."

Hermione hanya mengangguk enggan. Dia memberikan tongkat sihirnya ke Snape. Pria itu menyimpannya di laci meja yang sepertinya sudah dimantrai. Jadi Snape akan tahu kalau Hermione mencoba mengambil tongkat itu dari dalam laci. Sebelum Snape menghilang dari pintu, dia berbalik lagi, "Dan kuperingatkan jangan coba-coba meninggalkan ruangan ini sebelum hukumanmu selesai. Dan itu-" Snape menunjuk mejanya, yang penuh dengan makanan beraroma enak, "-makanan untukmu. Aku kan bukan guru kejam yang tega membiarkanmu kelaparan di dalam sini."

Menyunggingkan senyum sinis terakhir, Snape akhirnya keluar dari kantor. Meninggalkan Hermione yang menatap tumpukan kuali kotor di hadapannya dengan kesal. Menggulung lengan bajunya, dia pun mulai bekerja.

_Benar sekali, bukan guru kejam. Cih! _ Gerutu Hermione.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Hermione mengelap keringat dari keningnya. Masih ada beberapa kuali lagi yang harus dibersihkan. Belum lagi tumpukan bahan ramuan yang harus disortir ke toples masing-masing. Betapa melelahkan. Hermione mendongak untuk melihat jam dinding. Sudah jam sembilan malam. Pesta dansa sudah dimulai setengah jam yang lalu. Hermione mendesah. Harry pasti sedang berdansa dengan Katie sekarang. Hermione tersenyum membayangkan betapa menawannya penampilan pemuda itu sekarang. Hermione sudah melihat jubah pesta Harry beberapa hari yang lalu. Indah sekali, elegan, dan sangat _jantan_. Dia mendesah lagi.

TOK TOK TOK!

Hermione tersentak mendengar ketukan di pintu. Siapa yang datang ke kantor Snape di tengah pesta begini? Tidak mungkin Snape, karena dia pasti tidak akan repot-repot mengetuk pintu. Hermione berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya pelan. Matanya membulat kaget begitu melihat siapa yang ada di depan kantor Snape sekarang.

"LUNA?"

"Halo, Hermione!" Luna menyapanya dengan suara halus soprannya.

Hermione masih kaget melihatnya. Luna Lovegood berdiri di depannya, memakai gaun pesta indah semata kaki berwarna biru muda. Kalung manik-manik warna-warni menggantung elegan di depan dadanya. Rambut pirang Luna disanggul tinggi dan dia memakai anting-anting biru panjang. Bisa dibilang penampilan Luna sekarang benar-benar…wow! Tangan kirinya memegang topeng biru berhiaskan manik-manik perak, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah tas besar. Hermione akhirnya sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Luna, sedang apa kau di sini? Bukannya harusnya kau pergi ke pesta?" tanya Hermione heran. Luna tersenyum, raut wajahnya seperti orang yang sedang bermimpi.

"Hal yang sama buatmu, Hermione. Kau harusnya pergi ke pesta dansa juga," jawab Luna dengan suara sopran tingginya.

"Aku sedang didetensi, Luna. Profesor Snape tidak memperbolehkanku keluar dari sini, atau dia akan menambah detensiku," ujar Hermione agak sedih.

"_Well_, itu bukan masalah. Asal Snape tidak tahu, itu bukan masalah," kata Luna ringan.

Kening Hermione berkerut, "Maksudmu aku kabur, begitu?"

Luna mengangguk.

"Aku tidak bisa Luna. Kalau ketahuan, bisa gawat. Lagipula pekerjaanku masih banyak. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, darimana kau tahu aku didetensi di sini? Aku kan tidak pernah cerita ke siapa pun tentang hukumanku," Hermione mengerutkan alis, penasaran. Bagaimana Luna bisa tahu dia di sini.

"_Wrackspurt_," jawab Luna ringan, sambil menerobos masuk ke dalam kantor.

"Sori?" Hermione berharap dia salah dengar.

"Wrackspurt yang bilang padaku. Mereka bilang kau sedang di ruang bawah tanah, menggosok kuali," suara Luna terdengar sangat biasa, seolah sedang membicarakan cuaca. Hermione sebenarnya ingin penjelasan lebih lanjut, tapi pekerjaannya masih banyak.

"Luna, dengar, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau ada di sini. Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar banyak kerjaan. Lihat, masih banyak kuali yang belum kubersihkan," Hermione menunjuk ke arah tumpukan kuali di pojok ruangan.

Tapi Luna seolah tidak mendengar dan mendekati tumpukan kuali itu. Dengan kasual dia melambaikan tongkat sihirnya, menggumamkan mantra dan dalam sekejap semua kuali itu langsung bersih mengkilap. Mulut Hermione membentuk O menyaksikan itu. Lalu Luna melambaikan lagi tongkatnya ke arah tumpukan bahan ramuan di atas meja. Secara ajaib, semua benda yang ada di sana beterbangan masuk ke dalam toples masing-masing. Hermione masih mematung di tempat.

"Luna, aku tidak boleh memakai sihir untuk detensiku kali ini. Bagaimana kalau Snape tahu?" kata Hermione sambil mendesah, sebenarnya dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Snape tidak akan tahu selama dia tidak memakai tongkat miliknya.

Luna hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Hermione menghela napas. Gadis di hadapannya ini benar-benar tidak terduga. Meskipun sedikit aneh, tapi Hermione senang berteman dengan Luna Lovegood. Luna adalah teman yang baik, menyenangkan, dan nyaman diajak bicara. Hanya saja, dia harus berusaha untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut setiap kali Luna menyebut makhluk-makhluk aneh yang 'menurutnya' ada.

"Oke, thanks buat yang tadi. Jadi, sekarang apa?" tanya Hermione pasrah. Dia ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan gadis mungil ini.

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja bersiap-siap ke pesta dansa. Momen seperti ini tidak boleh dilewatkan, Hermione. Ini waktunya bersenang-senang. Aku tahu kau tidak punya pasangan ke pesta, aku juga tidak. Jadi, kita berdua saja bersenang-senang di sana," seru Luna antusias, Hermione tertawa pelan melihat tingkahnya.

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, Luna benar. Hermione agak banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini. Tidak ada salahnya bersenang-senang sedikit. Toh, ada Luna yang akan menemaninya nanti. Soal Snape, masa bodohlah, sejak kapan dia peduli pada Snape. Asalkan dia kembali ke kantor Snape sebelum jam dua belas malam, semuanya tidak masalah. Matanya menatap Luna yang memandangnya penuh harap. Sialan! Kenapa Luna harus punya mata _puppy_ yang imut begitu? Dia kan jadi tidak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi."

"YEAY!"

Luna berteriak kegirangan seperti anak kecil. Matanya yang memang sudah besar itu semakin melebar karena senang. Dia meloncat-loncat saking senangnya. Hermione mau tak mau tertawa. Betapa mudahnya membuat seorang Luna Lovegood senang.

"Tapi aku sudah harus kembali ke sini sebelum tengah malam, soalnya Snape bakalan kembali ke kantor dan memberitahu detensiku yang lain. Sekarang, temani aku ke menara Gryffindor," kata Hermione sambil meraih tangan Luna. Tapi Luna langsung melepaskannya. Hermione memandangnya bingung.

"Tidak perlu, Hermione. Nih, sudah kubawakan semua perlengkapan pestamu," serunya sambil menunjukkan tas besar yang tadi dijinjingnya.

Hermione meraih tas itu dan membukanya. Matanya terbelalak melihat isinya. Semua perlengkapan yang sudah dipersiapkannya untuk pesta dansa ada di dalam tas. Gaunnya, sepatu, korset, ramuan pelicin rambut, _make-up_, dan topeng emasnya. Dia menatap Luna tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa?

"Tadi aku menyusup ke asrama Gryffindor. Aku kan sudah tahu yang mana ranjangmu, jadi kubawa saja semua yang dibutuhkan. Maaf, kopermu agak berantakan. Habis, _make-up_ punyamu ada di dasar koper, jadi kubongkar," kata Luna ringan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu kata kunci masuknya?" tanya Hermione takjub, masih terkagum-kagum dengan temannya yang satu ini. Luna Lovegood memang tidak terduga.

"_Wrackspurt_ yang memberitahuku," jawabnya ceria. Hermione membuat catatan dalam hati, dia akan bertanya lebih lanjut tentang _Wrackspurt_ ini. Sepertinya makhluk itu benar-benar ada. Darimana lagi coba Luna bisa tahu kata kunci asrama Gryffindor, dan dia juga tahu Hermione didetensi di ruangan ini.

Terlepas dari ketakjuban dan keheranannya akan tindakan Luna, Hermione mau tak mau merasa sangat berterima kasih pada gadis ini. Entah bagaimana jadinya kalau Luna tidak muncul. Dia pasti akan terus berkutat dengan kuali kotor sampai tengah malam nanti.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Luna memekik nyaring saat Hermione baru keluar dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi.

"Oh, _Nargle_! Kau mempesona, Hermione!"

Hermione tersipu malu mendengar komentar Luna. Saat ini mereka sedang di kamar mandi Prefek. Setelah Luna merias wajah dan rambutnya beberapa menit yang lalu, Hermione masuk ke salah satu bilik kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian. Dia berjalan ke arah cermin wastafel. Luna benar, Hermione merasa berbeda. Rambutnya tidak lagi seperti semak, melainkan keriting halus dan terjatuh lembut di bahunya. Hermione memilih untuk mengurai rambutnya, hanya menjepitnya sedikit di kedua sisi atas kepalanya. Riasan wajahnya juga membuatnya terlihat lebih segar. Lipstik merah segar yang mengolesi bibirnya tidak membuatnya kelihatan norak, malah membuatnya terlihat _sexy_. Gaunnya berwarna merah dan berleher V, hanya mencapai bawah lutut sedikit dengan rimpel-rimpel elegan mulai dari pinggang ke bawah. Lengan gaunnya pendek sebahu, memperlihatkan keseluruhan lengan putihnya. Leher gaunnya agak rendah sehingga memperlihatkan sedikit belahan dadanya, tapi tidak membuatnya terlihat _bitchy_. Gaunnya sewarna dengan sepatu merahnya yang berhak tidak terlalu tinggi. Hermione tidak pernah nyaman memakai sepatu yang hak-nya terlalu tinggi. Kedua tangannya mengenakan sarung tangan hitam yang panjangnya mencapai siku.

Luna menatapnya kagum, membuat Hermione semakin memerah. Dia tidak pernah merasa cantik seperti ini. Bukannya narsis, tapi sudah sifat alami seorang wanita, yang merasa sangat bahagia apabila merasa dirinya _cantik_. Dia merasa seperti Cinderella yang baru bertransformasi. Cinderella yang bahagia karena akhirnya bisa pergi ke pesta dansa, terlepas sejenak dari hukuman dari sang 'Mama-Tiri-Kejam' Severus Snape. Cinderella yang diubah cantik oleh seorang peri pirang bernama Luna Lovegood. Oh, ya tak lupa juga buat _Wrackspurt-wrackspurt_ atas jasa-jasanya membantu Cinderella Hogwarts ini. Hmm, tinggal tambah kereta labu, lengkaplah sudah. Sepertinya dia harus meminjam satu labu raksasa milik Hagrid agar bisa disulap jadi kereta kuda.

Hermione terkikik geli saat menyadari pikirannya sudah melantur kemana-mana. Sambil tertawa dia memakai gelang emas bertahtakan rubi merah di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ajaibnya, perpaduan antara warna emas gelangnya dan warna hitam sarung tangannya sama sekali tidak tampak aneh. Semuanya _matching_. Haaah, kadang hidup bisa jadi sangat sempurna.

"Ini topengmu, Hermione," Luna menyodorkan topengnya.

Hermione mengambil topengnya dan memakai itu menutupi wajahnya. Topeng itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Setidaknya tidak akan ada yang mengenali wajahnya. Tapi rambutnya…

"Luna, bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu ke rambutku? Maksudku, ubah sedikit warnanya. Aku takut Snape mengenaliku," kata Hermione agak khawatir.

Luna yang sudah memakai topengnya diam sejenak, tampak berpikir. Tidak lama kemudian, wajahnya langsung cerah. Dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari pinggangnya (Hermione tidak tahu gaun Luna punya penyimpan tongkat di pinggang) dan melambaikannya ke rambut Hermione.

Rambut keriting cokelat caramel Hermione berubah warna. Masih berwarna cokelat, tapi lebih gelap, hampir mendekati cokelat tua. Dan panjang rambutnya bertambah hingga mencapai setengah punggungnya.

"Nah, Hermione. Sekarang, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa ini kau. Yah, kecuali kau sendiri, aku, dan _Wrackspurt_," Luna berseru riang.

Hermione balas tersenyum bahagia dan tiba-tiba dia memeluk Luna. Senang karena berteman dengan seseorang seperti Luna. Gadis ini perinya, benar-benar tidak terduga, luar biasa, dan sangat baik hati.

"Terima kasih, Luna," bisik Hermione.

Luna menggosok punggung Hermione, "Tidak masalah. Aku senang punya teman yang bisa kudandani seperti Barbie."

Satu catatan lagi untuk Hermione, dia harus bertanya lebih lanjut bagaimana Luna bisa tahu tentang _Barbie_.

Kedua gadis remaja itu memandang bayangan mereka sekali lagi di cermin. Lalu mereka saling pandang.

"Siap untuk ke pesta?" tanya Luna.

Hermione mengangguk mantap, "Ayo kita bersenang-senang."

Dan sang Cinderella Hogwarts pun melangkah mantap ke pesta dansa. Tanpa tahu bahwa setelah malam ini berakhir, perjalanan cintanya baru akan dimulai.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

.

**Hola, hola, Hermione Mania datang dengan cerita baru lagi. Semoga gak garing...**


End file.
